1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular system for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, whereby the vehicle is to be provided with a selected instrument panel and at least one selected door, which can be arranged on the vehicle in a pivotal manner in order to close or release a vehicle door opening adjoining the instrument panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
So that a vehicle door adjoining an instrument panel can be closed securely, a joint remains between the door and the instrument panel in the closed door position. It is known from the Unexamined German Patent Application DE 198 13 037 A1 that to enhance the visual impression, the door overlaps an end section of the instrument panel without a gap, so that the joint is substantially covered. An assembly set for manufacturing a door module, which is to be integrated into a vehicle door and is intended to facilitate a modular motor vehicle door design adapted to different requirements, is known furthermore from the Unexamined German Patent Application DE 10 2009 012 645 A1. If the interior design is to be redesigned or modified, up to now the door and instrument panel must again be matched to one another, so that the necessary joint is retained.